The Mysterious Black X
by ghost509
Summary: With age, comes experience. And, with years going by, the chance of an old experiment coming back, becomes more likely. With the appearance of a new 'anti-hero' in Townsville, will anything be the same again? Buttercup X OC. Rated M for death, blood, gore, language, violence, possible lemon/lime.


**(I know, I know...**

 **"A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction ghost509? The fuck?! What about your other stories?"**

 **Let me assure you, TFA and Retribution are works in progress. The chapter for Retribution I found was to long, so I decided to cut it in half. As for TFA, it's just a reunion, and maybe a flashback or two. Along, with Price helping Rosa out with a dilemma. I assure you, eventually, they'll be updated. The same with a few of my other stories. But hey, if you want to help out with a story, or even adopt one(with the exception of me giving you what I was originally gonna do, and you maybe do it) let me know. Anyway, wish me luck on updating.)**

* * *

"Ah the city of Townville. A peaceful and quiet city, full of children playing, birds singing, and your average everyday hard working Joe."

But then a terrifying scream, followed by a monstrous roar rang through the city.

"Well, most of the time."

A large, over 50' foot tall blue monster with red eyes that surrounded most to all of its upper body let out another monstrous roar, as it threw buses and destroyed buildings that were in its path. Citizens ran around, screaming and trying not to get crushed. The monster then hit another building, sending the billboard that was on top to fall, aiming for the screaming, frozen in fear citizens below. It kept falling and falling, until it was about twenty feet from hitting the people. But then, three separate lights of blue, green, and red shot through the board, destroying it, and sending it to pieces. The citizens started to cheer, at both being saved and while the three lights landed onto of another building, allowing you to see three humanoid forms. These forms, were none other then the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. But they were more, mature then when we last saw our hero's.

Blossom was now a 5'8 young teenager, with orange hair that reached the bottom of her back, and pinkish eyes. Her attire, similar to her old, now consisted of blue jeans, her pink shirt with a black strip horizontally on it, blue dress shoes, and her signature red now on top of her head.

Bubbles was now a 5'7 young teenager, blonde hair that reached her mid back, with two buns of the right and left side of her head, and blue eyes. Her attire was a blue skirt, and blue long sleeved blouse with a black stripe across the middle, and black dancing shoes.

Buttercup was now a 5'9 young teenager, with black hair that reached the back of her neck, and green eyes. Her attire was a short sleeved green shirt with a black stripe, gray sweatpants, and red and black sneakers.

"Hey ugly!" Buttercup yelled, trying and succeeding in drawing the monsters attention. The monster stopped its destruction rampage, and turned to the three young hero's. "What don't ya try on picking on someone your own size?" She challenged.

The monster didn't do anything, or make any type of noise. It stood there, blinking a few time towards the hero's. But within a blink of the eye, the monster brought its large hand up, before slamming it into the girls, sending the three to crash through a few building, before stopping in a pile of wreckage at the street bottom.

"I'm getting to old for this." Blossom stated, as she sat up in the wreckage, resulting in a cracking sound from her back. "Anymore smart comments?" She questioned, looking towards her green counterparts way.

"Oh, my mistake. I wasn't aware that the gigantic monster could move so _fast_!" Buttercup shot back, folding her arms and laying in the rocks out of annoyance.

"Uh, girls?" Bubbles stated, motioning towards the monster, that now stood over the three. It appeared to be smirking, as it raised its arm once again, reading to bring it down upon the once again. And, perhaps the final time.

Without a word, the sisters looked towards the beast, determination(and for one, anger) shined in their eyes. Than, three beams of power shot from their eyes, before combining into one powerful spiral. The beam traveled up, aiming, and finally making contact with where its heart would and should be. After a few seconds, their attack stopped, but he was revealed that it didn't even lay a scratch! In fact, the monsters chest seemed to gleamed after the eye beam attack finished.

The beast gave a toothy, evil smile, before its giant hand descended on them. But out of nowhere, a green light sliced through its arms, cutting the entire body part off, starting with the deltoid. The monster roared in pain as the arm fell, crushing only three buildings in the process.

"Buttercup?" Blossom questioned, looking towards her green counterpart.

"Wasn't me."

But than a whistling sound was heard from behind the beast. Said monster turned around, staring down at one of the building it had not yet destroyed. On the buildings rooftop, opposite of the monster, stood a figure, wrapped in a full black body suit, including a white mask with an opening for his eyes, which were green. A green scarf was wrapped around his neck, which reached to the middle of his back. And, to tie it in altogether, what appeared to be a black **X** was on his mask. It took up most of his face, being cut in half with the eye opening. The monster growled, before raising its other arm up, ready to attack.

Said figure smirked, before running across the roof, and jumping off, practically flying towards the beast. But for some reason, it appeared he had gotten into some type of 'fetal position' before somehow, teleporting through the monster.

The next thing the girls knew, the figure appeared feet before them, in some type of kneeling position. He was on his left knee, while his right leg was extended. His left hand was firmly on the ground, while his right arm rested on his leg. His right hand raised, index finger at point, and went to where his mouth would be. He silently shushed them, before snapping his fingers.

The monster behind than, somehow, blew up, sending blue blood in almost every direction, but for some reason, now their own. He stood and looked over his shoulder, before letting out a quiet laugh. He turned his attention to the three, before giving a two finger salute and wink, and vanished in tin air. Leaving one amazed, one confused, and one, unknown.

"Who was he?" Bubbles asked her sisters. But before they could speak, alarms went off, informing that a bank robbery was in the process. Conveniently, the bank was across the street from where they were, in the rubble.

They were shocked to see the figure, that had just both helped and saved them, burst out the front doors, holding two large, white duffel bags with a giant dollar sign on them, in his hand. Looking towards the sisters once more, he yet again, gave a two finger salute and winked, before teleporting yet again.

"Who goes this time?" Blossom questioned with a sigh.

"I think it's Buttercups turn." Bubbles informed.

"Well, at least I can crush something's skull today." Buttercup stated with a smirk, before jetting into the sky. She stopped in midair, floating, as she looked around the rooftops.

She spotted him. The figure, who had helped/saved them mere moments ago, was now moving from rooftop to rooftop. He would either teleport, or do a backflip as he tried to escape. With another smirk, she started to fly, and was able to get in front of him. She timed it just right, and smashed into the rooftop that he had just jumped on.

The impact knocked the bags out of his hands, and sent him sliding back. The power from the crash sent dust into the air, forcing the figure to raise his arms, in order to shield his eyes. After a few seconds, it cleared, allowing both the figure and Buttercup to have a 'Mexican standoff'.

"You're mad." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Whoa, hostility. Why?"

"I don't like it when criminals steal from my city."

"Criminal? Where?"

"The idiot standing in front of me."

"What? If anything, I consider myself 'antihero'. But, a little bit more on the 'anti' part." He said, sending a wink her way. Buttercup couldn't tell why, but she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. But nonetheless, she shook her head. She went down that road once, and it wasn't a good experience.

"A criminal is still a criminal."

"Aw, come on. _I_ did save the city. I thought a little 'reward' should've come my way." The 'antihero' stated, while motioning to the two duffel bags of cash. But unfortunately for him, Buttercup got into a fighting stance, with a smirk working its way onto her face. "You're really set on this happening? Aren't ya?"

"You know it."

"Well, ladies first."

Without another word, Buttercup's eyes glowed green, before a powerful beam shot from there, and towards the male. His response? His eyes glowed green as well, before a equally powerful beam shot from them. There eyebeams met halfway, and met on impact. They were caught in a stalemate, with neither giving up. Knowing that it was useless, they each stopped the attack.

Trying a different tactic, her eyes turned red, before a red beam shot from them. He smirked, before teleporting behind her, causing Buttercup's attack to stop. He exhaled some air, which seemed to be a blue mist. It hit her arm, encasing the body part in a block of ice. He smirked, before it faltered as Buttercup flexed her arm, removing all of the ice from her arm.

"Not gonna lie. That was pretty hot."

Smirking, albeit blushing a bit, she started rubbing her hands quickly together, causing smoke to emit from them. Finally a fireball formed, and she hurled it towards him. But, he simply dodged out of the way, irritating her in the process.

"Oh come on doll." He started to say, only to teleport out of the way of another eye beam. "You can't hit." Another teleport/dodge. "What you can't see."

And, just to screw with her, he started teleporting all around the rooftop, dodging every eye beam or heat vision sent his way. She growled, as she kept trying to hit him and hit him, only for the 'antihero', as he put it, to keep teleporting out of the way. But than, he did something unexpected. He teleported directly in front of her. Surprised and shocked at what he had done, Buttercup stopped her next eyebeam, allowing them to stare each other in the eye. Hers showed anger, while his showed playfulness. Her eyes quickly turned red, before another heat vision shot forth, which again, he merely dodged.

Buttercup needed to calm herself. So in order to do that, she closed her eyes, increasing her already super hearing. You see, every time the 'antihero' teleported, a small noise was emitted, where the next location he would be. So, Buttercup figured with closing her eyes and increasing her hearing, that she might be able to pinpoint his next location. She starting rubbing her hands again, and felt as if time slowed down as she did so. With a fireball in her hand, she smirked, at his next location. Behind her.

With her eyes closed, Buttercup turned around quickly, before chucking it at him, once again. And, when the sound of it hitting, and his grunt, she smiled a bit.

"Oh shit."

Smirking, she opened her eyes, only for them to widen in surprise and shock, yet again. Why, you may ask?

He caught it. He _actually_ caught it. And, with a single hand, no less.

"You gotta be careful with an attack life this." The male informed her, as he placed the fireball in his hands. He started closing his hands around it, forcing the fire to shrink, until his hands were together. He separated them, showing off that the fire had been put out.

"But, how?"

"Energy transference, or energy absorption. Whatever you wanna call it. Just another little power my...'father' gave to me." He stated, growling a bit at the end, surprising her.

"How many powers do you have?"

"Many. Here, let me show you one." He stated, while placing both of his hands behind his back.

She narrowed her eyes, before getting into a fighting stance, ready for whatever he would throw at her. Seconds passed, before a full minute went by, and nothing happened yet. Surprised and a little paranoid, Buttercup got out of her stance, and stared at him.

"Aren't you, ya know, gonna do something?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, before removing his arms around his back. But she was greatly shocked, when it was revealed he had no hands! "Mind offering a helping...hand?" He questioned, before chuckling.

"Wh-What did you do?"

"Nothing. However, I am distracting you as we speak." He answered, before motioning down to her legs. Confused, she looked down, only to see as his hands appeared out of nowhere. The two body parts latched onto her ankles. A metallic substance formed around her ankles, before connecting, forcing her legs to move closer to each other. The hands disappeared, so Buttercup tried pulling her legs apart. But she discovered that the metal was to strong. So the hero of a trio attempted to use her eyebeam and heat vision, both of which failed.

"What is this?" She looked up, only to discover the 'anti-hero' was gone. "Crap, he got away!"

"Or did I?"

Buttercup felt something hit her legs, forcing her to fall forwards. But before she could either hit the ground, or use her hands to save herself, she felt something, or someone, latch onto her wrists, before pulling her arms behind her back. She felt the familiar metal around her wrists, and before she knew it, Buttercup was on the ground, legs bound, and arms both bound and around her back.

She struggled against the confines, finding that that she also couldn't fly. But the show of a figure over towered her, and before she knew it, Buttercup was face to masked face with the, 'anti-hero', who was now crouching. He gently placed his hands placed his hands around her neck, and with a aggravated growl, she felt the cold metal get wrapped around her neck. Not to the point of hurting or choking, but it was enough to let her know she couldn't pop her head out.

She watched his hands move, and as they did, what appeared to be a chain followed. After a few inches, he planted the end to the ground and stood up, and smirked down at her.

"What did you do?!"

"Oh, just another power of mine. I can generate the strongest metal ever, in small quantities though. A added bonus, is that it can counter some powers. Such as super strength and flight. But, don't worry, it should dissolve within an hour, or two." He stated, before walking away. "Listen doll, I've had a great time doing this little 'dance' of ours-." He started to say, before teleporting to one bag and grabbed it, before doing the same with the other. "-but I gotta go. This money won't spend itself."

"You _may_ have beaten me. But, it's only because I let you." Buttercup growled, trying to keep at least a bit of her dignity. And, the tint of pink of her cheeks from the 'doll' part didn't help.

"Suuuuuuure. And, secretly, I'm an alien." He scoffed, still with a smirk, before turning around. He turned his head to look at her, and a gleam appeared in his eyes. "Oh yeah, it's Black X." He stated, before jetting into the sky, while a black and green streak followed him for a bit.

Buttercup growled and struggled against what bounded her. But after a few minutes, she gave up with a sigh. With nowhere to do, and nothing to do, she did the only thing that came to mind.

"Blossom! Bubbles! I could use a little help! You know, for now!"


End file.
